Seragam
by hikariel
Summary: Mau tidak mau, Rukia harus tinggal di Karakura untuk misi yang baru diberikan padanya. Ichigo bertanya apakah ia akan menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya lagi dan jawabannya cukup membuat Ichigo shock. warning inside!


**hai, sudah lama hikari ga nongol di fanfic. malah jadi stalker di beberapa fandom (hehe). setelah kedatangan Rukia dengan gaya rambut baru, badge wakil komandan dan sarung tangan yang kayaknya hadiah dari Byakuya, hikari jadi semangat mau bikin fic IchiRuki (tapi yang baru).**

**untuk saat ini, hikari mau nulis fic pendek karena penasaran dengan arc baru Bleach yang bakal muncul nanti. yap! silakan menikmati fic hikari~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Seragam<strong>

_Author : hikariHARUNO13_  
><em>Pairing : IchiRuki<em>  
><em>Warning : Canon, need a pervy thought (okay, the last one is a joke)<em>  
><em>Disclaimer : IchiRuki moment, kembalilah! *teriak pake toa ke Tite Kubo*<em>  
><em>Summary : Mau tidak mau, Rukia harus tinggal di Karakura untuk misi yang baru diberikan padanya. Ichigo bertanya apakah ia akan menjadi murid baru di sekolahnya lagi dan jawabannya cukup membuat Ichigo <em>shock_._

**N_N**

Sudah hampir dua hari Rukia menginap di kediaman Kurosaki. Tadinya dia sudah akan menginap di kediaman Urahara namun Byakuya akhirnya mengizinkan adik perempuannya untuk tinggal di rumah Kurosaki Isshin. Byakuya sebenarnya agak segan jika adiknya kembali serumah dengan Ichigo yang jiwa remajanya masih labil. Tapi akan lebih buruk jika dia tinggal seatap dengan seorang pedagang mesum dan seorang wanita yang selalu telanjang ke sana kemari. Demi menjaga kepolosan Rukia, kakak aristokrat itu mengizinkan adiknya menginap di tempat yang setidaknya dihuni oleh penghuni yang cukup waras dan berperikemanusiaan.

Lain dengan Ichigo yang sepertinya agak cuek, adik-adiknya menyambut kedatangan Rukia dengan hangat. Terutama Yuzu. Senyumnya terus mengembang bahkan tidak hilang dari mulutnya ketika ia memeluk tubuh Rukia.

"Selamat datang, Rukia-chan," ucap Yuzu. Rukia terkekeh mendengar itu sambil membalas pelukan Yuzu. Rukia juga membalas senyuman Karin. Setelah reuni kecil itu, Yuzu menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikuti tur kecil rumahnya. Rukia pasrah-pasrah saja mengikuti gadis kecil itu berbicara selagi mengajaknya mengenang setiap sudut kediaman Kurosaki.

Sekarang, di Minggu pagi yang cerah itu, keluarga Kurosaki plus Rukia sedang sarapan. Gadis Kuchiki itu tampak sangat merindukan makanan yang dibuat Yuzu. Sambil terus tersenyum, dia melahap semua makanan yang dimasak Yuzu.

"Kau tidak pernah makan di Soul Society ya?" bisik Ichigo ketika melihat tingkah gadis yang duduk di depannya. Rukia mendongak, pipinya mengembung dan terdapat sadikit saus di ujung bibirnya. Rukia dengan cepat menelan makanannya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau berkomentar sih? Aku sudah lama tidak makan masakan Yuzu. Jadi, tolong biarkan aku mencicipinya dalam damai."

Benar sih, sudah 17 bulan, bisik Ichigo dalam hati. Dia memperhatikan Rukia yang pipinya mengembung kembali karena makan terburu-buru. Ichigo memperhatikan ujung-ujung rambut Rukia yang menggantung lemas di leher gadis itu. Dia tidak menyangka rambut Rukia akan pendek seperti itu tapi tidak buruk juga. Gaya rambut itu malah membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Namun menurutnya, Rukia masih terlihat imut―

Ichigo mengerjapkan mata. Barusan apa katanya tadi? Dia tidak percaya dengan sekelebat pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap saat dia sedang memperhatikan Rukia. Ichigo mengeluarkan dengus tawa, menertawakan dirinya yang bodoh. Namun dirinya langsung bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa ketika Karin menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Mungkin dengusan itu membuat Karin penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan kakaknya.

Selesai makan, Rukia dan Ichigo duduk di sofa sambil menonton sementara kedua adiknya membereskan meja makan. Tadinya insting kakak milik Ichigo menyuruhnya untuk membersihkan meja makan namun dihadang Karin yang beralasan bahwa hari ini adalah harinya membereskan meja makan. Akhirnya si kepala orange itu hanya bersantai-santai bersama gadis shinigami yang numpang tinggal di rumahnya.

"Berapa lama kau akan ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menoleh dari TV. Yang ditanya menoleh, menatap Ichigo dengan alis yang dikerut.

"Kenapa kau baru menanyakannya sekarang?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo berdecak namun matanya tetap terarah pada TV.

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu! Tinggal jawab saja, apa susahnya?" protes Ichigo. Pemuda itu merasakan tatapan intens dari Rukia. Yang ditatap akhirnya menoleh ke arah berlawanan, takut dengan mata memicing Rukia yang tampak sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

Lalu Rukia menahan napasnya dan berkata, "Ichigo, jangan bilang kau..." Ichigo mengintip dengan hati-hati untuk melihat air muka gadis di sebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu seperti tampak khawatir dan terkejut namun dalam sekejap senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "...ingin aku di sini lebih lama."

Seperti tersengat, Ichigo sontak menoleh untuk memberikan Rukia tatapan paling mengerikannya. Gadis itu malah tenang-tenang saja di bawah tekanan yang diberikan Ichigo. Aneh, pikir Ichigo, lehernya terasa panas sekarang. Bahkan rasa panas itu menjalar ke kepalanya. "Kau..." hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu diucapkan Ichigo. Rukia terkekeh lalu mengulas senyum.

"Yang aku tahu, misiku adalah misi jangka panjang. Makanya aku akan tetap di Karakura sampai tingkat atas memerintahkan aku untuk kembali," jawab Rukia. Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, wajah Ichigo lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu menggumam tidak jelas, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Jadi kau tetap di rumah selama menunggu misi?"

"Itu dia. Aku sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke sekolahmu. Jadi aku punya kesempatan untuk keluar mendeteksi hollow."

"Jadi, kau kembali menjadi murid baru di sekolahku?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada menyindir. Tak disangka, Rukia malah tidak langsung menjawab dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Memang sih, seharusnya aku jadi murid baru kembali. Tapi aku memikirkan penyamaran lain," ujar Rukia. Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Jadi guru."

"Guru?" Ichigo membeo dengan nada tidak percaya dan bingung.

"Iya. Sekali-kali aku ingin mencoba menjadi guru di kelasmu," ucap Rukia.

Ichigo akhirnya diam. Pikirannya malah membayangkan sosok Rukia menjadi seorang guru. Kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas yang dibiarkan terbuka, rok span hitam di atas lutut yang terdapat belahan sepanjang 5 cm di belakang, pumps shoes hitam yang mengetuk-etuk lantai kelas seiring dengan langkah kaki yang diambil Rukia. Lalu Rukia duduk di meja, kaki kirinya diayun. Dia menyilang kaki kirinya di atas kaki kanannya, tangan kirinya menyentuh meja untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya. Rambut Rukia terlihat sangat cocok dengan pakaian yang dipakai apalagi gayanya yang terlihat angkuh dan anggun. Sebuah kacamata _Modo_ menghalangi mata violetnya yang indah. Senyum kecil terulas di wajahnya.

Rukia mengibaskan ujung rambutnya. Senyum itu tetap di bibirnya. Lalu Rukia berkata dengan nada persuasif, "Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."―

"Tapi sepertinya aku tetap akan menjadi murid baru," ujar Rukia di dunia nyata. "Soalnya Ishida, Inoue, Sado dan yang lain pasti akan sangat kaget kalau aku tiba-tiba datang sebagai guru mereka. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak pantas jadi guru." Rukia tertawa kecil membayangkan dirinya menjadi guru olahraga lengkap dengan training dan jaket kedodoran. Tawa terhenti begitu melihat pemuda di sebelahnya tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Kening Ichigo penuh keringat dan tangannya menutupi bagian hidung sampai mulut. Rukia memandang pemuda itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Ichigo, kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia. Tanpa menjawab, Ichigo pergi meninggalkan Rukia di sofa. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dan langsung mencuci tangan dan hidungnya yang agak berdarah. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang berubah jadi mesum belakangan ini. Pasti karena ayahnya, rutuknya dalam hati berkali-kali.

Sementara Rukia merasa bersalah. Pasti Ichigo merasa mual dengan bayangan Rukia sebagai guru dengan pakaian serba kedodoran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E N D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>sebenernya waktu Rukia balik di manga, hikari seneng banget. akhirnya bisa liat Rukia pake seragam lagi~~ (padahal belum tentu bakal balik ke sekolah lagi). hikari jadi sering ngebayangin Rukia yang pake seragam sekolahnya... jadi yang mesum bukan Ichigo tapi saya *ngakak*<strong>  
><strong>terima kasih udah baca fic hikari! jangan lupa review kalau udah abis di-read ya? <strong>


End file.
